HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, BABY!
by Kaisoo Fanfic Project INA
Summary: Mungkin kisah cinta Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo tak akan seindah cerita-cerita Pangeran-Tuan Putri dari negeri dongeng yang sering mereka dengar. [AUTHOR: EUNHAEZHA] [KAISOO. KAIDO. KIM JONGIN. DO KYUNGSOO] GENDERSWITCH. PG. DLDR!


.

_Mungkin kisah cinta Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo tak akan seindah cerita-cerita Pangeran-Tuan Putri dari negeri dongeng yang sering mereka dengar. Tapi itu tak akan membuat __mereka __menyerah untuk membangun kepercayaan dan mengukir akhir yang bahagia sebagai penutup kisah mereka._

**.**

**.**

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

**Author: Eunhaezha**

**[****Pairing: KaiSoo ** **S****light!HunSoo**** and**** ChanBaek ****Rating: T ****Genre: Romance, Fluff ****Length: Onesh****o****ot**** | WARNING!****Genderswitch****]**

.

.

**Enjoy and Happy Reading**

.

.

Warna jingga tengah mendominasi hamparan langit kota Seoul, menunjukkan jika waktu tak lagi siang. Dua jam menjelang pukul tujuh, tak banyak pelajar yang masih tertinggal di sekolah. Mungkin gagasan seperti beristirahat sejenak di rumah setelah hari yang panjang menjadi pilihan terbaik, membuat mereka bergegas meninggalkan sekolah tepat saat bel pertanda sekolah usai dibunyikan.

Lain halnya dengan dua siswa-siswi yang tengah asyik berbincang di tepian lapangan basket sekolah tersebut. Yang pria bermarga Kim sedangkan yang perempuan bermarga Do. Pasangan kekasih yang bisa disebut paling eksis setelah pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang berada satu tingkat di atas mereka.

Kim Jongin, pria tampan berkharisma kuat yang senantiasa membuatnya di segani oleh siapapun bahkan lawannya saat di lapangan. Jabatannya sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah unggulan tak pelak membuat namanya harum sampai ke sekolah-sekolah tetangga. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya sebagai orang-orang yang berpengaruh di kawasan ia tinggal.

Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang seharusnya berada satu tingkat dengan si Eyeliner Tebal—Byun Baekhyun—tetapi harus merelakan berhenti satu tahun setelah kepindahannya kembali dari Kanada. Kyungsoo anggota dari klub _broadcasting_ sekolah. Kepribadiannya yang cerah dan _sedikit_ manja membuat banyak orang selalu memandang gemas padanya.

Tak banyak yang mengira dua anak manusia tersebut akan bersatu pada akhirnya jika dilihat dari mantan kekasih mereka masing-masing sebelumnya. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan tipe ideal mereka. Tetapi memang benar apa kata pepatah bukan? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan.

"Jonginnie aku tak mau tahu apapun. Kita harus pergi ke Namsan Tower saat New Year Eve," ucap bibir tebal berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri sang kekasih sembari kepalanya disandarkan di bahu tegapnya.

Sang pria—Jongin—terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan tersebut, yang jelas-jelas sudah ditanyakan semenjak dari tanggal 26 Desember, sehari setelah perayaan Natal bersama lebih tepatnya. "Hei Mata Besar, ini sudah ke-86 kalinya kau meminta hal yang sama."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan badannya. Matanya memandang Jongin tajam dan bibirnya mendecih pelan, "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Hidung Setengah Mancung! Siapa tahu kau melupakannya. Bukankah itu hal yang penting? Berdoa bersama untuk kelancaran hubungan kita di tahun mendatang?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, "Berdoa 'kan bisa dilakukan di rumah. Tak harus pergi ke sana. Membuang tenaga saja."

Pandangan Kyungsoo menajam, bibirnya kini mengerucut sebal dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada.

"Oi, oi, aku hanya bercanda, Kyung! Kau menakutkan kalau seperti itu. Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu. Sudahlah, hentikan tatapanmu itu." Jongin menusuk-nusuk pipi berisi Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Niat awalnya hanya untuk menggoda sang kekasih, tetapi saat melihat reaksi dari pujaan hatinya, nyali Jongin menciut. Jika tidak segera dibujuk, Kyungsoo yang seperti itu akan mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari.

Dan percayalah, seorang Kim Jongin tak akan sanggup untuk itu. Do Kyungsoo itu bagaikan karbohidrat baginya, tak ada asupan senyum dan suara merdu dari gadis tersebut, sudah pasti akan membuat pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut kekurangan energi untuk menjalani harinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar melihat reaksi Jongin, "Aku tahu kau takkan menolak. Kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk menolak permintaanku, Jonginnie."

Telunjuk Jongin yang semula hanya ia gunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo, kini ditambahkan dengan ibu jarinya, mencubit gemas pipi tembam tersebut. "Itu kau tahu."

Si gadis meronta agar sang kekasih membebaskan pipinya dari siksaan tangannya, "Tentu saja, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek setelah Jongin melepaskan pipinya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam legam milik gadisnya, "Baiklah tuan putri, sekarang biarkan saya mengantar anda pulang berhubung waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam." Ia bergaya layaknya seorang butler pribadi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," Kyungsoo meminta.

Jongin yang mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya dengan segera meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan berdiri, membuat si gadis ikut berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket tersebut.

"Tanganmu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Awas saja jika kau gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan gadis lain." Kyungsoo berujar dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir sekolah.

Mendengarnya, lagi-lagi keinginan untuk menggoda sang kekasih terlintas di benak Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti melangkah, menatap Kyungsoo dalam, memasang mimik wajah serius untuk menambah kesan dramatis pembicaraan mereka, "Kyungie-ya, sejujurnya ... kau bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang selalu aku genggam tangannya seperti ini."

Kyungsoo terkejut, terbukti dari kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna dan genggamannya di tangan Jongin yang mengerat, "A-apa mak-sudmu, Jonginnie?"

Jongin membuang muka ke samping, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar, "Maafkan aku. Selain dirimu, aku juga selalu menggenggam tangan empat perempuan lain."

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut, "Em-pat?" Ucapnya terbata, tak percaya.

Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali Jongin tertawa melihat wajah orang terkasihnya tersebut.

Jongin membawa telapak tangan kanannya yang tak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ke pipi gadisnya itu, dielusnya saying. "Maafkan aku, Kyungie. Aku tak bisa memilih hanya satu di antara kalian berlima. Karena jika aku melakukannya, _U__mma_ tak akan membantuku membujuk _A__ppa_ menuruti keinginanku lagi dan tiga _N__oona_ku tak akan membantu merawat Monggu, Jjanggu dan Jjangah lagi. Maafkan aku." Dikecupnya pipi Kyungsoo sejenak lalu dilepasnya juga tautan tangan mereka. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang mematung, berpikir keras mungkin.

Senyuman lebar tengah menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Kim Jongin! Yak apa-apaan kau! Empat perempuan lain itu maksudnya _U__mma_ dan tiga _N__oona_mu! Ya Tuhan! Kau hampir membuatku gila! Dasar hitam!" teriak Kyungsoo setelah beberapa detik Jongin melangkah pergi darinya.

Gadis mungil itu segera berlari menyusul kekasihnya setelah mendengar tawa keras melantun dari bibir tebal itu.

Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi, jadi tak ada mata yang menyaksikan drama picisan yang baru saja dimainkan secara langsung oleh Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

.

.

Hari terakhir di bulan Desember tiba. Dinginnya udara malam tak dapat menyurutkan keinginan seorang Do Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam bersama dengan kekasih tercinta. Sudah ada rencana terpikir di benaknya dari jauh hari untuk menutup tahun bersama dan membuka lembaran baru perjalanan cinta mereka yang akan diawali dengan _bulan Jongin-Kyungsoo_.

_Bulan Jongin-Kyungsoo_ adalah sebutan untuk bulan pertama dalam kalender yang merupakan bulan kelahiran dua sejoli tersebut.

Benar, keduanya berulang tahun di bulan Januari. Dan juga jangan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Jongin menyatakan cintanya di tanggal pertengahan ulang tahunnya sendiri dan si gadis. Membuat bulan Januari begitu berkesan untuk keduanya. Tiga _event_ penting patut dirayakan secara berurutan.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Kyung? Tunggulah di meja itu, biar aku yang memesankan minuman untuk kita." Jongin memberikan isyarat pada kekasihnya setelah mereka memasuki kafe untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dengan minuman hangat.

Dengan tak rela si gadis melepas tautan eratnya pada sang pujaan hati, "_Hot chocolate_ saja." Ia bergumam lirih setelah melonggarkan lilitan syal berwarna hijau tosca yang ia kenakan.

Jongin mengangguk lalu beranjak untuk memesan minuman mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja yang kosong untuk ditempati mereka berdua.

Gadis bersuara merdu itu memilih meja yang berdekatan dengan kaca yang langsung menyajikan ramainya suasana jalanan khas kota besar.

Tiga menit kemudian, Jongin datang dan duduk tepat di depannya, membawa dua gelas sedang berisi hot chocolate di atas nampan setelah membayarnya.

"Ini untuk Tuan Putri Do," ucap pria yang juga berbakat dalam bidang menari tersebut sembari memberikan satu gelas untuk kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya membentuk hati, "Terima kasih Pangeran Kim."

"_Anything for you, honey._" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang tak di sangka-sangka," seru seorang gadis dengan suara yang lumayan melengking tak jauh dari pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo berada.

Kyungsoo—yang tanpa berbalik pun—sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Jongin dengan sigap menaruh gelas berisi cairan coklat pekat di tangannya lalu menegakkan badannya untuk menyapa orang itu, "_Annyeong_, Baekhyun _N__oona_." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Gadis bermata sipit itu juga tersenyum guna membalas sapaan Jongin, "Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Semua meja sudah terisi penuh." Tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya, gadis penyuka eyeliner itu segera mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi kosong yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk persegi tersebut.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Sepertinya kau memakai eyeliner terlalu tebal sampai menghalangi pandanganmu! Kau tak lihat, huh? Di sana, di sana dan di sana masih banyak meja kosong!" Ujar Kyungsoo dingin, kentara sekali ia tak suka akan keberadaan Baekhyun di tempat itu.

"Aku tak peduli.. Aku hanya ingin duduk bersama kalian. Kenapa itu menjadi masalah besar untukmu?" Baekhyun menimpali tak kalah dingin.

Jongin yang mulai bisa merasakan aura membunuh terpancar dari kedua gadis tersebut, berdoa dalam hati, memohon bantuan dalam bentuk apapun untuk segera datang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kau mengganggu kami? Pergilah ke meja lain, Eyeliner Tebal!" Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata belonya ke arah Baekhyun.

Tetapi seolah tak menanggapi nada ancaman dari Kyungsoo, gadis berambut kecoklatan itu membawa kedua tangannya untuk bersedekap di depan dada, "Kau mengusirku bukan karena kau takut Jongin akan kembali jatuh ke tanganku, kan? Oh ayolah, kami berdua hanya masa lalu, Do Kyungsoo." Ia menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Jongin yang mendengar pernyataan mantan kekasihnya, merutuk dalam hati. Kedua mata tajamnya seketika menatap paras wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah datar.

"Ah, Baekhyun _N__oona_, tak biasanya Chanyeol _H__yung_ tak mengikutimu." Pria pemilik julukan lain _Kai_ itu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo ke Jongin, "Chanyeol masih dalam perjalanan kemari, Jonginnie." Senyumnya lagi, menggoda.

"Yak Eyeliner Tebal! Jangan memanggil kekasih orang seperti itu! Terdengar menjijikkan jika itu keluar dari mulutmu." Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuk tangannya. Gadis mungil itu berdiri dan berniat untuk menjambak rambut lawan bicaranya namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya "Jacelyn" dengan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tak banyak orang yang mengetahui nama Inggrisnya.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke arah asal suara, membuatnya membelalakkan mata tak percaya, "Steve ...," gumamnya lirih.

Pria yang dipanggil Steve itu kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang sudah satu tahun tak tersampaikan. Membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun terdiam melihatnya.

Menyadari yang sedang terjadi setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan sepihak itu. "_What are you doing in Korea, Steve Oh? You told me you'll never come back to this country anymore_." Tanyanya kebingungan dengan hadirnya pria di depannya itu.

Steve tersenyum lebar, "_Meeting my ex-girlfriend is in my to-do list though_." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Bibir Kyungsoo menganga mendengar alasan si pria. Dengan sigap gadis mungil itu berlari kecil ke samping tempat duduk kekasihnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si pria. "Jonginnie, dia itu mantan kekasihku saat aku masih bersekolah di Kanada. Demi Tuhan kami sudah berpisah. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau dia masih mencintaiku. Kumohon jangan cemburu padanya karena aku hanya mencintaimu." Ia mengecup pipi tirus kekasihnya setelah selesai berujar.

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Steve. "Sehun duduklah," ucapnya ramah yang jelas saja membuat Kyungsoo melongo mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap terdiam melihat ketiga orang di depannya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada keduanya, mata besarnya masih setia terbuka sempurna.

"Tentu saja. Jongin adalah sepupuku, Soo." Sehun mendekat ke arah gadis bermata belo yang masih berdiri terpaku itu lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. Setelah menjulurkan lidahnya, ia mengambil duduk di samping Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari perbuatan Sehun langsung menggenggam pundak Jongin di sampingnya erat. Wajahnya berubah seperti orang yang akan menangis, "Bagaimana ini? Aku tak ingin merusak persaudaraan kalian. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin. Tapi aku juga tahu Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Aku tak ingin kalian nantinya berkelahi hanya untuk memperebutkan aku."

Hening.

Jongin tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun merasa seperti kepalanya tertimpa bola basket yang berisi kapas.

Dan Sehun yang tertawa lebar tanpa suara.

Sungguh. Do Kyungsoo itu lucu!

"Baby, mana mungkin seperti itu? Lagipula Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih." Jongin berdiri dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dalam pelukan Jongin, "Eh, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara kalian." Ia tersenyum di dada bidang Jongin. Sesekali terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dan lagi-lagi, tiga orang lainya di sana mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

.

.

"Sudah kau kunci gemboknya, Kyungie?" Jongin bertanya pada sang pujaan hati.

Si gadis bermata belo tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Ini kuncinya," seraya menunjukkan benda kecil berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang ada di tangannya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum, "Itu akan menjadi _love lock_ kita yang ke-12."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin, "Enam menit lagi tahun akan berganti. Kau saja yang membuangnya karena bulan lalu aku sudah melakukannya."

Si pria terkekeh kecil dan mengusap surai hitam legam milik gadisnya, "Aku tak sabar untuk memenuhi tempat ini dengan gembok kita. Aku akan menunjukkan pada dunia seberapa banyak dan besar cintaku padamu. Bahkan setelah kita menikah dan mempunyai anak pun, aku akan tetap melakukan ini. Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Mata Besar! Jadi jangan tertawa!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya, "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Hidung Setengah Mancung! Sekarang buanglah kunci itu jauh-jauh supaya tak ada orang yang bisa menemukannya dan membuka gembok kita. Cepatlah, sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai."

Jongin mengangguk dan membawa gadisnya ke pelukannya. Tangannya terulur ke atas untuk mengambil ancang-ancang membuang kunci tersebut.

Kembang api meledak di hamparan langit di atas mereka. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar senang melihatnya. Jongin kemudian memeluk gadisnya tersebut dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala si gadis. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Ia bergumam seraya mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkari perut sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu itu Kim Jongin. Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Pangeranku." Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi pria yang sangat dikasihinya.

Jongin yang awalnya terkejut kemudian menangkup kedua pipi sang gadis. Perlahan tapi pasti membawa bibir tebal miliknya untuk mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. Ciuman tulus yang diberikan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya pada sang pujaan hati.

Begitulah cara yang dipilih kedua insan tersebut untuk membuka lembaran baru kisah cinta mereka. Memasang _love lock_ mereka yang ke-12, dua belas hari sebelum peringatan satu tahun terjalinnya hubungan cinta mereka.

.

.

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

.

.

"Undangan apa ini?" Seorang gadis bersuara cempreng membolak-balikkan amplop berwarna merah muda yang baru saja disodorkan padanya.

"Chanyeollie, sepertinya mulai sekarang kau tak perlu lagi membelikan eyeliner untuk kekasihmu ini. Penglihatannya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari." Kyungsoo berkata sarkatis pada pria yang tengah duduk tenang menikmati makan siangnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Meletakkan sumpitnya, ia berkata "Kau ingin sahabatmu yang tampan ini tak bisa tersenyum lagi nantinya? Akan banyak lebam menghiasi wajahku jika aku melakukannya, Kyung."

"Setidaknya Chanyeol tahu, aku tanpa eyeliner itu bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya, Kyungie." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo dan menggamit lengan Chanyeol erat setelahnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan, diam-diam merutuki Jongin yang tak kunjung datang dan malah meninggalkannya di kantin sekolah bersama dengan pasangan nomor satu di sekolah mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, undangan ini hanya untuk Chanyeol atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Untuk kalian berdua." Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya.

"Oh, berapa banyak orang yang kalian undang? Dan sebenarnya acara apa ini?"

tambah gadis berbibir tipis tersebut.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Chanyeol hanya meringis mendengar kecerewetan kekasihnya yang kembali muncul.

"Demi Tuhan kau bisa membuka amplopnya dan membaca sendiri isinya, Baek!" gadis bermata belo membeo.

Tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya dan Channie masih menghabiskan makanannya." Ia tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo menggeram dan hendak menjawab namun dengan segera terhenti karena seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil salah satu undangan yang masih ada di tangannya.

Gadis bermarga Do tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"'Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo's first anniversary. Kyungsoo's birthday and Jongin's birthday.' Ehm, tiga _event_ dalam satu acara?" ucapnya menatap balik Kyungsoo.

Dan gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_So, Jacelyn honey__,__c__an I get one? I wanna have a good time with the both of you too_." Tambah pria tingi berkulit putih pucat itu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Sehun. Dan panggil aku Kyungsoo. Kita tak sedang berada di Kanada."

"Oi, oi, satu pertanyaanku masih belum kau jawab. Berapa banyak orang yang kau undang?" Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan dua adik kelasnya.

"Tak banyak. Hanya teman dekatku dan Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ah, jadi akhirnya kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu? Baiklah Channie, setelah pulang sekolah temani aku belanja. Aku butuh tiga macam kado untuk teman baruku." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan apa yang ia pinta.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau amnesia, Baek? Kita bahkan sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar!"

"Tapi kau berubah setelah kembali dari Kanada." Si gadis berambut kecoklatan menimpali sembari mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Aku hanya sebal karena kalian berdua menjadi kakak kelasku." Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasannya.

"Hanya karena itu?" Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya, "kau bersikap ketus padaku semenjak pindah ke sini hanya karena itu? Ya Tuhan, Kyung ... kupikir itu semua karena aku pernah menjadi kekasih Jongin."

"Byun Baekhyun menyebalkan," gumam Kyungsoo, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa ini? Aku mendengar namaku disebut." Sejurus kemudian seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan datang dan mengambil duduk di samping kekasihnya. Membuat Kyungsoo kini duduk di antara Jongin dan Sehun, menghadap ke pasangan nomor satu di sekolah.

"Jonginnie!" Pekik Kyungsoo senang lalu memeluk tangan kiri sang pujaan hati.

Jongin menyempatkan diri mengusak surai hitam legam Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memandang tiga orang lain di sana penasaran.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Kkamjong. Hanya masalah kecil Jacelyn." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin seraya mencomot macaroon yang tadi dibeli Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Jonginnie membelinya untukku. Kenapa kau makan, huh? Kembalikan!" Kyungsoo segera mengulurkan tangannya meminta biskuit yang diambil Sehun.

"Kau mau ini kembali? Aku sudah memakannya setengah. Kita akan melakukan ciuman secara tak langsung jika kau memakannya juga. Aigoo Jacelyn honey, kau benar-benar merindukan bibirku ya? Sampai segitunya." Sehun berujar, bermaksud menggoda si mungil yang pernah mewarnai hari-harinya dulu.

"Oh Sehun! Kita tidak pernah berciuman!" Paras cantik Kyungsoo merah padam, entah karena malu atau menahan emosi.

Sehun masih senantiasa menunjukkan wajah usilnya, "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan enggan Kyungsoo menuruti.

Alih-alih mengembalikan setengah biskuit yang tersisa, Sehun membalik telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangannya sekilas.

"KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN MENCIUM TANGANKU! YA TUHAN! DASAR GILA KAU OH SEHUN! JONGINNIE!" Gadis berambut lurus sepinggang itu berteriak, mengusap-usapkan punggung tangannya pada kemeja seragam Jongin lalu memeluk erat pinggang prianya tersebut. "Tolong jauhkan aku dari makhluk itu, Jonginnie. Aku takut dia akan benar-benar mengambilku darimu."

Jongin hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya sembari melirik tajam tiga temannya yang tengah terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang baru saja mereka dengar.

.

.

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

.

.

Hari ke-13 di bulan Januari akhirnya tiba. Hari yang sangat penting untuk pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo. Jelas saja penting mengingat ada tiga acara yang akan sekaligus dirayakan malam ini. Yang pertama adalah ulang tahun si gadis –Do Kyungsoo- yang sebenarnya jatuh pada tanggal 12. Selanjutnya adalah hari ini, tanggal 13 adalah hari tepat dimana Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya satu tahun yang lalu. Dan yang terakhir adalah tanggal 14 Januari, yang merupakan tanggal lahir dari si pria.

Daripada merayakan acara tersebut berurutan tiap harinya, sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk meringkasnya menjadi satu acara saja, yang dilaksanakan di hari pertengahan ulang tahun mereka yang juga merupakan hari anniversary mereka.

Ruangan yang biasanya berwarna krem itu kini telah disulap dengan berbagai macam aksesoris yang menjadikan warna biru sebagai latar belakangnya.

Kalau biasanya tempat itu ramai akan pengunjung yang ingin menikmati berbagai macam olahan mie, kali ini hanya terdapat beberapa manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

Tempat itu adalah salah satu cabang kedai mie terkenal milik keluarga Do.

"Boleh aku minta perhatiannya, teman-teman semua." Ujar seorang gadis manis bermata belo setelah mengayunkan sendok kecil di tangannya membentur pelan sebuah gelas tiga kali sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring.

Senyuman berbentuk hati mengembang menghiasi paras ayunya tatkala semua mata orang dalam ruangan itu terarah padanya dan kekasihnya, tentu saja.

Mereka berdua terlihat bak pangeran dan tuan putri versi modern. Kyungsoo dengan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas memberikan kesan menggemaskan namun juga terlihat dewasa. Dan kaki putih yang terlihat jenjang dihiasi dengan heels setinggi tujuh senti berwarna serupa.

Sedangkan Jongin memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua yang dibalut dengan jas dan celana hitam. Rambutnya yang biasa dibiarkan turun kini tertata rapi ke atas, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan diri datang kemari." Jongin memulai pidato kecil mereka.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaan kami kepada orang terdekat." Tambah pria berkulit kecoklatan itu sembari memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya.

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang tidak mengenali beberapa orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini karena kami juga mengundang teman-teman kami yang mungkin belum pernah kalian lihat sebelumnya. Seperti yang di ujung sana. Bahkan aku saja belum mengenalnya." Jongin berujar yang mampu membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu tertawa.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menepuk lengan Jongin pelan, "Maaf aku belum mengenalkanmu. Namanya Jungkook. Dia temanku les vokal. Baekhyun juga mengenalnya."

Jongin mencubit hidung bangir kekasihnya gemas saat melihat si gadis mengerucutkan bibir, "Seperti itulah maksudku. Teman Kyungsoo yang belum Jongin kenal."

"Dan banyak juga teman Jongin yang belum Kyungsoo kenal," gadis mungil itu dengan cepat menimpali sang kekasih seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Maka dari itulah kami berdua di sini juga ingin mengenal kalian semua. Agar nantinya aku bisa memiliki sekutu untuk mengawasi tuan putri di sampingku ini." Jongin kembali berbicara.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu Kim jongin?" Kyungsoo yang merasa hidupnya akan terancam setelah mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya, membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Apa kau takut kehilangannya, Kkamjong?" Hanya Sehun yang berani memanggil kapten basket sekolah dengan sebutan itu.

Mendengarnya, Jongin tersenyum. Sangat manis. "Tentu saja, Sehun. Dia begitu cantik, manja dan polos. Pasti banyak pria di luar sana yang akan jatuh hati padanya." Pria bermarga Kim itu menatap tulus gadisnya.

"Ah, Kim Jongin kau membuatku malu." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jongin.

"Tak perlu jauh-jauh khawatir akan pria di luar sana, Jongin. Di sini pun masih ada yang menginginkan tuan putrimu. Benar 'kan Jacelyn?" Pria berkulit putih pemilik tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut berniat menggoda Kyungsoo.

Benar saja gadis bermarga Do itu terpancing. Ia menegakkan badannya yang tadi setengah menunduk lalu menatap bengis Oh Sehun, "Jangan bermimpi kau, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya mencintai Jongin. Lagipula kau sudah mempunyai Luhan _U__nnie_. Dan dia berada tepat di sampingmu saat ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menggodaku seperti itu. Aish!"

Jongin dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis mungil itu.

.

.

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

.

.

"Yang berwarna merah ini untukmu Jongin dan yang berwarna merah muda ini untukmu Kyungie." Baekhyun yang datang terlambat langsung menyerbu dua sejoli yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Hyunsik. Membuat keduanya harus meninggalkan pria bermata sipit tersebut.

"Eh? Apa ini? Besar sekali. Kau tidak memberiku persediaan eyeliner selama sepuluh tahun kan, Byun?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar setelah menerima pemberian Baekhyun.

Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu mendecih pelan, "Padahal itu berisi boneka pororo edisi terbatas yang susah payah kudapatkan. Kau tak mau? Baiklah, kemarikan. Akan kubawa pulang lagi."

Kyungsoo—yang mendengar karakter kartun kesukaannya disebut oleh bibir tipis Baekhyun—langsung menganga tak percaya, "Benarkah? Ini yang untuk musim dingin, kan? Baek, aku sudah berusaha mendapatkannya tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Bagaimana kau bisa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Rahasia! Yang penting sekarang kau memilikinya. Kau tak ingin memberikan pelukan terimakasih untuk itu?" Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan kado dari Baekhyun dan memeluk erat gadis di depannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Eyeliner Tebal! Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini tapi aku masih saja sebal jika mengingat kini kau satu tingkat di atasku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya yang dihadiahi lirikan mata Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, Kyungsoo itu memang ajaib. Aku berterimakasih padamu Kim Jongin. Karena hanya kau yang mampu bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu lebih dari satu bulan. Meskipun dia sangat manja dan kadang terkesan egois, itu adalah caranya menyampaikan perhatiannya pada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Setelah tiga tahun berpisah pun ternyata ia tetap sama." Ungkap seorang pria—yang tadi datang bersama Baekhyun—panjang lebar pada Jongin.

"Iya, _H__yung_. Dan aku yakin dia itu hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini. Maka dari itu aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Jongin tersenyum menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga topiknya berubah ke kompetisi basket yang akan segera digelar. Maklumlah, Jongin saat itu tengah berbicara dengan kapten basket sekolah sebelum dirinya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

**Happy Anniversary, Baby!**

.

.

"Apa kau bahagia, Mata Besar?" tanya Jongin pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, seakan alam pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatap sang pria, "Apa kau masih membutuhkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan retorismu itu, Hidung Setengah Mancung? Sudah pernah kukatakan bukan? Selama kau ada di sampingku, aku tak akan punya alasan untuk mengeluh pada Tuhan karena tak memberiku kebahagiaan." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Jongin pun membalas tersenyum dan membawa dirinya melangkah semakin dekat dengan gadisnya. Diraihnya Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya lalu membalik tubuh mungil itu sehingga ia bisa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Apakah tak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Yifan _O__ppa_ dengan Yixing _U__nnie_ sendirian di dalam sana? Aku takut Yifan oppa akan membunuh Ace setelah ini." Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin setelah menyamankan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan sang pria, tertawa kecil.

Jongin menghirup wangi rambut Kyungsoo, "Yifan _H__yung_ terlalu mencintai anaknya itu, Kyung. Mungkin ia benar-benar akan menjadi depresi setelah malam ini, tapi ia juga yang meminta kita untuk membantunya mendekati Yixing _N__oona_ bukan?"

"Haha, bayangkan saja Yifan _O__ppa_ dengan wajah dinginnya mencoba merayu Yixing _U__nnie_ yang bahkan kadang kita harus mengulang dua kali perkataan kita baru dia mengertinya." Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh.

"Dengan begitu kita bisa melihat usaha Yifan _H__yung_, kan?" Jongin bergumam sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Apa tak sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam lagi? Baekhyun _N__oona_ tadi mencarimu."

"Jangan bergerak! Biarkan kita seperti ini dulu, Jongie. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman." Gadis mungil bermata belo itu berujar, sepertinya sikap manjanya kembali muncul.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aigoo, aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Jangan pernah meninggalkan sisiku atau aku akan membencimu selamanya." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang melingkari perutnya.

Jongin mengecup tengkuk Kyungsoo singkat, "Kim Jongin dengan segenap hatinya berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Do Kyungsoo dalam keadaan apapun."

"Kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah janji suci ya?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah berpikir keras.

Melihatnya, Jongin dengan segera mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada si gadis, membuatnya tertawa senang.

Mungkin kisah cinta mereka tak akan seindah kisah-kisah pangeran-tuan putri yang sering mereka dengar, karena bagaimanapun mereka hidup di dunia nyata yang mengharuskan mereka menemui kerikil-kerikil ujian yang akan menguji kesetiaan keduanya. Tak apalah jika kisahnya nanti akan diwarnai dengan pertengkaran kecil maupun besar, mereka percaya dengan adanya itu semua akan mampu mendewasakan mereka seiring berjalannya waktu. Membangun kepercayaan sebagai pilar hubungan mereka untuk mengukir akhir yang bahagia seperti yang mereka impikan.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Happy birthday Kyungsoo! Happy birthday Jongin! Happy birthday my January boys! I'm so sorry for this another shit I wrote. Life can't be more friendly to me, I got so many tasks to submit and final exams in the first week of _Jongin-Kyungsoo month_.. :D Lmao! I'm babbling nonsense! Happy reading lah~ ^^/grouphuggles all the Kaisoo shipper/


End file.
